This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing laser radiation, more particularly, for producing laser radiation by two-photon optical pumping of a gaseous medium.
In recent years, lasers have found increasing application in industry, particularly in such fields as photochemistry and laser isotope separation. This increased interest in the use of lasers has created a demand for the development of relatively efficient and economical lasers operating at different wavelengths in the optical spectrum.
One of the most efficient and economical lasers currently available is the CO.sub.2 laser which produces powerful coherent radiation at wavelengths near 10.6 and near 9.6 microns. Various attempts have been made to extend the operation of the CO.sub.2 laser to other wavelengths, particularly to wavelengths near 16 microns for isotope separation applications.